Things Unsaid
by BeautifulPixy
Summary: this was also originally written by two people Beautifulgirl and Pixy. And Pixy posted it the 1st time and now its being reposted as a collaboration.


TITLE: Things Unsaid  
  
AUTHOR: BeautifulPixy  
  
RATING: G  
  
CLASSIFICATION: GSR  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own them never did never will  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: this was originally written by two people Beautifulgirl and Pixy. And Pixy posted it the 1st time and now its being reposted as a collaboration.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Unsaid  
  
Grissom was sitting in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Sara's hospital bed, looking out the window. Every once in a while he would turn his head and look at Sara to see if she had woken up yet. She still had not woken up from being knocked out at the suspect's apartment. She and Brass had gone into the apartment to bring him in for questioning. But when they got there the guy was ready for them and had knocked Sara out and shot Brass. Back-up units got there a shortly after they had gone in and caught the suspect beating Sara's unconscious body. Grissom had thought about there conversation they had had a few days before in the parking lot her words echoed in his head 'Well, you better start practicing or something. Time's running out.'  
  
The statement rang all too true as he looked at Sara now lying in the bed with her left arm in a white cast lying on a big pillow. She had cuts and bruises all over her beautiful face, which was now very pale. She also had at least 2 broken ribs and a severe concussion. She had started to stir. Grissom just watched her and noticed her scrunch up her face as if she was in pain, and few seconds later she open her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living" he said as she looked up at him. She said nothing just grunted. "Are you in pain?" He was rewarded with another grunt. "Take that as a yes." He smiled at her but she did not smile back, just closed her eyes again. Must be in too much pain Grissom thought. He just sat there and watched her.  
  
She swallowed hard, blinked several times and tried to lift the arm that was in the cast. She frowned and tried to pull her head up to see what was restricting her arm.  
  
Grissom injected, "Hang on there. Your arm is in a cast."  
  
Sara looked up at him and finally spoke. "Cast? What's broken?"  
  
"Your wrist and a couple of fingers. I think you snapped them while your were fighting back." Mentioning the struggle seemed to make Sara's mind gel. She looked at Grissom with fear in her eyes,  
  
"Brass? Is he ok?" Her voice was low and harsh due to the fact that the suspect had choked her. "He is ok. He's in surgery right now. They say he should be fine."  
  
Sara nodded and immediately winced from the pain. With her good hand, she lightly touched her face, feeling the swelling and stitches. "Damn. Ugly?"  
  
Grissom smiled sadly, "No, you're not ugly. Just a little bruised up."  
  
"Promise?" Sara replied.  
  
"Promise."  
  
A tall, curly haired, handsome doctor strutted into the room breaking up the start of a tender conversation. Sara smiled as she saw him enter. The doctor did not acknowledge Grissom presence, just smiled back at Sara.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sara?" he asked.  
  
The doctor was leaning over the bed rails inspecting Sara's bruised face. Grissom watched in amusement at what Sara did next. She reached up with her right hand and grabbed the doctor by the lapels and quietly but firmly said "Drugs, Doc. I need drugs."  
  
"Whoa there kitty cat. Just calm down." The doctor said as he pried her fingers from his white coat and straightened up.  
  
The doctor turned and started to talk towards the door. He stuck his head out in to the hall and whistled loudly and then yelled the name "Ginger!" A few minutes later a thin, average height young man with spiked black hair walked through the door. Grissom was a bit confused. The young man reminded him of Greg.  
  
"Ginger huh? I like it, JD." This was the first full sentence that Sara had spoken since she woke up.  
  
"Yeah Dr. Cox gives me lots of pet names-"  
  
JD was cut off by Dr. Cox whistling and saying "Hey Chatty Cathy this isn't social hour."  
  
JD just looks at him with a blank face and turns back to Sara " those scars should heel up nice-"  
  
he is again cut of by Dr. Cox "For the Love of God newbie this is not chit chat time So listen up ok 'cause I'm only gonna say this once and if you don't listen you'll have to get Carla to do it for you and I don't want Carla doing your work again soo. Gloria I want eyes and ears here." he said as he pointed to himself. He then began to explain to the young man like he was a little kid.  
  
"I want you to give Miss Sidle here a morphine drip for her pain. And I want you to be extra careful 'cause this lady is a friend of mine and if you screw something up then I'll be forced to screw you up. Ya got that, Peggie sue?" Grissom found this Dr Cox to be very rude but didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes sir Dr Cox sir" the young man replied. He turned and started to walk out of the room. As he was walking he called over his shoulder "Carol." JD and Sara looked at each other and Sara asked "Am I Carol?" "No, I'm Carol." And JD turned and walked out of the room after Dr. Cox. After they left Grissom remember that he needed to talk to Sara about what happened before she was given any pain medication.  
  
"Do you feel like talking about what happened for a little bit? Before the drugs come?" he asked.  
  
"Ok." Sara stopped mid-sentence and frowned. "Voice is weird."  
  
"You're vocal cords are bruised slightly, that will get better in a couple of days." And those bruises around your throat will fade too, but what about the mental scars of being attacked. Grissom thought angrily. Will that fade?  
  
"You look mad.. At me?"  
  
Grissom's eyes opened wide. "Mad at you? No! Why would I be mad at you??"  
  
"For getting hurt. Not being careful. You told me to ." She kept her eyes down.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger. "Look at me. I am not mad at you. You did nothing wrong, Sara. I'm mad at the lowlife that did this to you and Brass. Ok?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Now can you tell me what happened? What do you remember?"  
  
Sara recounted all of the attack she could remember. Grissom was shocked by what he heard. It was hard to imagine Sara, his Sara in that situation.  
  
"I couldn't get back to him, Griss. I kept trying to get away from that guy. He was so strong. I knew Brass was in trouble. I couldn't help him." Sara was getting upset. The hand not in a cast was shaking. Tears had welled up in her eyes.  
  
He took her shaking hand in his. "Maybe this was a bad time to talk about all this. You need to rest." "There isn't going to be a good time to talk." She was silent for a few seconds. She looked toward their fingers that were still entwined. Gee, all it took was a near death experience to get him to touch her. "I just remember being scared. And pissed off. He just kept slamming the back of my head against the wall and I was thinking I'm gonna die and I was pissed because I had left so much stuff unsaid."  
  
"Unsaid? Like what?" Grissom had felt the same when he got the call that she had been hurt.  
  
"Like that I.." Sara did not get to finish her sentence. JD entered the room with a pain meds. He stopped short when he realized the two were holding hands. "Uh, Sara. Your shot?" Sara pulled her hand away from Grissom's. "Thank God. You took long enough."  
  
"Sorry." JD shrugged and pushed the medicine into Sara's IV. "Sorry to interrupt." He left the room quickly. When he got into the hall, he stopped to mull over what he had seen in the room. The two seemed to be having an intimate moment.  
  
Grissom sat back down in the chair next to Sara's bed and he had taken a hold of her hand again when Hank walked in and walked over to Sara and placed a kiss on her forehead. " I got here has quick as I could. How ya feeling, baby?"  
  
"Groggy?" Sara mumbled.  
  
Baby? What the hell? Grissom wanted to scream  
  
"That's probably the drugs you should probably go as should I." Grissom said scowling at Hank  
  
Hank brushed a few hairs away from her eyes and looked over at Grissom and gave him a devious smile.  
  
"Yeah. See ya later baby." Hank kissed Sara again and walked out.  
  
Grissom lowered his eyebrows. "So that's him? That's the EMT you're seeing?"  
  
"Yeah. So?" Sara replied. His tone had implied that he strongly disapproved.  
  
Grissom shook his head and shrugged. "He just seems, well.."  
  
"Like an asshole?" she offered. She winced and took shallow breaths. " Oh Ribs, ow."  
  
"Well, yeah. I can't see you putting up with that"  
  
"All a show." She muttered. "Just like you."  
  
Grissom frowned and turned to face her. "What's that supposed to mean?" But she had already fell asleep.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
